


【DV】The sick rose/温床

by Freyyyy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: 有谁知道玫瑰何时被虫蚀吗？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 23





	【DV】The sick rose/温床

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人设定

他第一次住寄宿学校是自己的主意，并且他觉得这个主意好极了。当他把落下的游戏手柄塞进背包，甩到身后跑至楼梯口时，维吉尔在跟他们的父亲一起挪动沙发，只是为了找到他睡觉的时候弄丢的项链。但丁蹲在下楼的第一节楼梯，淡蓝色的双眼透过排列整齐的栏杆定在那副画面上。后来妈妈让他快点下楼，上学要迟到了，他还以为自己又要跟维吉尔一起乘坐刷成黄色的校车，一起去坐落于村庄一角的初级中学。

他们总是吵架。鉴于他们没有被分在同一个班，他们的争吵通常发生在上学路上。但丁坐在后座，嘴里叼着抹过黄油，烤得酥脆的切片面包。他面朝窗外，把从小住到大的老房子刻在脑海深处的一块石碑上，直到熟悉的洗发露香气牵着他的鼻子回头，伊娃轻柔的嗓音迎在他的脸颊。维吉尔呢，妈妈？他小声问，生怕被主人公听见，又是一场尖牙利嘴的吵架。伊娃没有回答，维吉尔打开家门。他站在门廊处，手握着门柱。他的兄弟但丁没有朝这边看，正如他们心甘情愿直视的欲望难以存在一般。他跟他们的老宅一起融化在这里，被别人画进油画里。斯巴达朝他挥手，然后开走了车。伊娃坐在另一侧，而但丁也没有回头看。

他在宿舍里打电话时，室友总是凑在一旁偷听，企图听到一些关于这个特立独行的家伙的一些桃色新闻，好让全校的绝大多数女孩子们哭鼻子。然而，但丁真是个令人失望透顶的对象。电话那头的对象总是固定——爸爸，妈妈——这些电话但丁从不避讳让他们听见，而他们之间血浓于水的亲情反倒让男孩子们心生羡慕。可有那么几通电话，但丁总是会走到离他们很远的地方，才摁下接听键。一名叫做丹尼的男孩这么向别人说道。他躲在墙角的阴影里，而但丁站在窗边，一言不发，好像只有电话那头的人在喋喋不休。然而整个走廊都沉在一片寂静的海洋之中，丹尼屏住呼吸，这样但丁就不会听到他因为无法理解而发出的深呼吸响声。他们的男孩沉稳地呼吸着，他和电话那头的人好像听见对方的呼吸就可以让时间走过一圈又一圈，直到话费清零为止。

但丁的脸被窗户装饰的阴影切割成四块。他伸出左手抓住栏杆，丹尼呼吸一滞，仿佛看见了但丁将硬木做的栏杆扯断成粉末的场景。他仍然没有说话，正如电话那头的人所做的那样。接着上课铃响了，但丁挂断了电话。

他说，再见，维吉尔。

但丁的成绩并不是很好，他的床边贴满了各式各样的摇滚海报，有时候他甚至会忘记自己最喜欢的是哪一张。很多人都喜欢他，说不清是因为他独树一格的白头发，还是亮眼拉风的红风衣。很多人都讨厌他，说不清是因为他打牌的时候出老千，还是尿尿时鸡巴比别人的大。他们对但丁抱有复杂的情感，环绕在他的身边，又离他太远太远。他在学校的食堂吃早饭全凭运气，有时候会有人给他多拿一瓶牛奶，有时候别人会把番茄酱挤在他的衣服上，还认为他看不到。他们做这些事情无非是想引起他的注意，成功的人却不超过五个手指头——可当他们发现欠债会增加与但丁之间的联系时，又醒悟再也不会有让但丁对他们欠债的机会了。

二年级的时候但丁买了床帘，为此宿舍的兄弟们还嘲笑他像个羞涩的小姑娘。每当但丁回到宿舍，洗完澡，刷完牙，料理完一切事物后，他就会躲进他创造出的独立空间，不说话。后来他搬出宿舍，因为对于宿舍内部见血的斗殴坐视不理。但丁理所当然地在校外租赁一栋偏僻的房子，每一天都骑着摩托车去上学，在黑夜中拉出亮红弧线，于白日中留下泛白尾气。他带走了他的摇滚巨星海报，在无数段时间后像腻子一般层层叠叠地盖在将要脱壳的墙壁上。一副油画，但丁掀开海报层的一角——维吉尔站在门廊，看着他们的汽车远去——他取下那副油画，连同相框一起放进行李箱。他看那副油画，掀开闪亮巨星的海报，就像一些人掀开他的床帘窥伺。维吉尔站在门廊，站在远方另一处的门廊。他篡改历史，在画中增加人物，就像在过去的每分每秒中流窜的呼吸电话一般，毫无必要。维吉尔总会在挂断电话之前跟他说晚安，即使他们在同样日期的某一天上午才大吵一架，因为书，因为饮料，因为苹果派。

但丁上交钥匙，走出大门，搬家公司的货车尾气耻高气昂地喷在他的脸上。抚摸生锈的铁门，他再次拨打那个电话，却只留下一串忙音。他徒步走到公交站台，长途巴士摇摇晃晃地靠近。但丁伸手去摸上衣口袋，发现自己把钱包放进行李箱打包走了。现在好了，除了不断忙音的手机，他身无分文。但丁走到便利店，向老板借十元纸币和一罐啤酒，然后离开。他扯开拉环，走上巴士，坐在最后一排靠窗的位置，才发现自己上错了车。电话仍在忙音，转入语音信箱。但丁含糊不清地报出自己租房的住址，邀请维吉尔过来玩，住上两晚也没关系。啤酒顺着喉管砸入胃袋发出闷闷的喷溅声，藏在肌肤之下，点亮手机关机的信号。他看向窗外，感觉这个动作似曾相识。远方天空中太阳虚虚地挂着，离开市区后是成排的树木以及辽阔原野，履带运作的机械在平原滚动，翠绿之上叠覆了一层烈红。炙热的光芒，如水般下落，蔓延开，流入他的双眼。这时但丁才发现自己的眼睛酸疼。那一层层摇滚明星的海报如影随形地掩在他的眼前，就像他的床帘。

他下车后太阳还未下山。但丁徒步回家。他幻想自己是个流浪诗人，又突然想起诗人这个身份也不是那么符合自己。如果诗歌由人组成，那么他更加钟爱“歌”的部分。他唱自己的独角戏，踩踏灰尘，发现自己已经找不到家在哪里。

此时有人从身后叫他的名字。但丁，那个人说，你在做什么？

我找不着家在哪了。他如实回答。

唉。那人叹了口气。但丁转过身，走上前拥抱他。他本想说，维吉尔，你是不是特意来看我笑话。但他的兄长抢先一步——我们正站在家门口，蠢货——维吉尔回应他的拥抱。嘿，这可不像他们会做的事情。伊娃推开门，客厅的灯光向他们点亮一条笔直的上坡路，在夕阳渐消的入夜尤其明显。但丁拿走维吉尔的背包，跑上这条上坡路。他的脸庞，他的身体逐渐落在亮光之中，维吉尔踩着他的脚步，好像一切都回到了维吉尔选择离家之前——他第一次住寄宿学校是自己的主意，并且他觉得这个主意好极了。离开但丁，离开心烦意乱。可在这之后他幡然醒悟，世界上令他烦恼的东西许许多多，但丁绝不会是唯一一件。维吉尔的脚踩在但丁的影子上，将他的头颅踩成两半。

但丁又把不吃的蔬菜扔进他的盘子，但丁又跟他抢夺洗澡的优先权，但丁又睡进他的被窝。当他与但丁挤着冲进浴室时，他在胞弟的左肩尾端擦过一吻，接着他输了。维吉尔走回房间，打开正在充电的手机，收听那条迟到了一个小时的语音信箱。等他下一次走回房间，身上冒着腾腾热气，但丁从身后锁住他。维吉尔扯下头顶的浴巾，趁机一脚踩在但丁的右脚背。他大叫，腹部的疼痛随之而来，维吉尔的手臂穿过他的腋窝，将他摔在地面。他的左臂摁在身体与木板之间，双腿剪刀状分开。他们一起买的一个马克杯掉出桌面，跟但丁鲜见的眼泪一样分裂成碎片。维吉尔松开手，但丁在地上蜷缩成一团，就像几年前那个小小的他一样。这时候维吉尔终于明白了，原来但丁也会哭，即使他像个不知疲倦的恶魔。原来他当初只是要逃离但丁，可是时间让一切都发酵，减缓，原来上一次他们见面是八年前，但丁站在门廊，看着汽车远去。

他写信问维吉尔什么时候回来，附上一条妈妈送给他们的项链。

维吉尔留下项链，将信夹进书页。

维吉尔蹲在一旁，但丁自己把眼泪擦干净。他说他今天喝了啤酒，跟回家的车费一样都是欠债。维吉尔说那把债还清了就是。接着他们回到被窝，带着潮气，接触到光裸的肌肤引发颤栗。但丁抱住维吉尔，他的下唇被牙齿咬破，凝出一粒血珠，和眼泪混在一起，是铁锈味的咸涩。

你没有接我的电话。但丁说。你本该回电话给我。

如果我的手机还有电。维吉尔说。

他们的距离又缩短了一小截，再也没有下限。今夜的呼吸声很近，没有电流声，那么直接。梦境与现实之间，维吉尔闻到玫瑰花的香味，来自他们的后院。玫瑰的香气勾人心魄，让他在一线之间昏沉，被但丁贴于后背的掌心侵蚀，却一夜好眠。

他对维吉尔突然牵着行李箱出现在门口这件事没有怨言，只是侧过身，让兄长把箱子扔在客厅厚厚的毛毯上。维吉尔走到沙发前，忽然脚底一痛。他弯腰，从脚掌与脚趾的连接处发现一枚dorito的碎片。毛毯太厚，不好清洗。但丁是这么解释的。所以他一般都穿着袜子踩上去，因为袜子比地毯好洗。维吉尔冷笑一声，坐在沙发上穿才脱下的袜子。

维吉尔忽然觉得眼前变亮了些，紧跟着是房门关上，锁扣相搭的声音。他抬头，正对面的餐厅空落落的，维吉尔趴上沙发靠背，拉开纱纺的窗帘，格子窗把但丁跨上摩托车的身影切成一块块，就像切开生日蛋糕那样偏心，大小不一。现在是上午十点三十分，但丁没必要再赶回学校去上课，况且今天是周日，连维吉尔也无需翘课。他坐在沙发上，沉默成一座雕像，唯独一个喷嚏击碎了他，右手撞上行李箱的硬壳。

维吉尔这才想起但丁还没告诉自己该睡哪。

他拿出手机。

“蠢货。”他敲下第一个单词，手指却未再动——再说下去像个咄咄逼人的家伙，那是但丁，不是他。维吉尔将这条短信打包发给但丁，随后站了起来，又坐下。他想在屋子里四下看看，又觉得迈不出脚，好像在这个屋子里除了坐在沙发上没什么更好的选择了。维吉尔坐在沙发上，用手机刷新闻，没多久又摸出书包里的诗集，看了两面就放弃。

他躺在沙发上，空气中飘过若有若无的快餐味道。起初他只是放任自己随意地靠在沙发背上，就像踢完足球精疲力尽的小孩，后来他干脆收起双腿，整个人侧卧在沙发上。

这是一张很大的沙发。维吉尔想。

即使在这里睡着也很舒服。他翻了个身，感觉全身上下的懒散分子都活跃起来。就只有一次，让他溺在这里吧——维吉尔面朝着靠背方，吸了吸鼻子，是但丁的气味，男孩睡梦遗汗的淡臭和洗涤剂清淡的香气，在他们擦肩而过的时候勾过维吉尔的发梢，蹭过他的鼻尖，现在在他孤身一人的时候还要骚扰他。

想到这里，维吉尔又在心里骂但丁，蠢货，低下头，撇了撇嘴。

他闭上双眼，那些学校里的烦恼全都消散了，唯一的烦恼只剩下还未回来的但丁。真好笑，他先前做出的选择让他吃到苦头，同时明白了但丁不是他生活中最严重的烦恼。可到了这里，他的生活兜兜转转，又回到了这个名为“但丁”的原点——例如现在，他在想，为什么但丁还不回来见他——明明这是但丁的地盘。

这就是但丁回家前维吉尔的全部活动。后来他睡着了，直到但丁的摩托车轰鸣出现在门口，维吉尔才略微睁开迷蒙的双眼。隔着由液体糊成的雾，他看见但丁把什么东西放在餐厅的饭桌上，然后摘下头盔，露出那张与他本人相似的脸庞，以及那一头被阴影笼络的白发。但丁来了，他一只脚踩在维吉尔身边的沙发空地，一只脚踩在地上。

你醒了。维吉尔听见他说。来看看我为你准备了什么欢迎仪式，维吉。

是披萨，维吉尔扯着但丁的风衣带子站起来。他熟悉这个味道，因为他的室友喜欢这个。他没想到但丁也喜欢，这样他就逃不开这个味道了。维吉尔感到随着年龄的增加，但丁身上让他讨厌的点更多起来，比如这之后，他在地下酒吧的朋克聚会角落找到但丁，那是凌晨三点整，他的弟弟在人堆里喝得烂醉，却还打算骑他的摩托回家。维吉尔不得不亲身试驾弟弟的爱车，让他趴在自己的背上尽力不呕吐。中途他经过自己的学校，狂乱的夜风拍击头盔，没过两分钟便停了下来。维吉尔打算把他扔在庭院，自己回屋睡觉，但丁却牢牢抓住他的肩膀不放手，最后他们连下车都费尽，筋疲力竭地在沙发上过了一夜。

那都是后话了。现在他们面对面吃着披萨，彼此之间带着刚同居的拘谨，仿佛童年时期的同床共枕都是空梦一场。维吉尔吃进一口披萨，转凉的芝士拉出最后的长丝，酱料与肉类的香气在舌尖炸开。味道还不赖，他又吃进第二口。坐在对面的但丁咽了口口水，巧妙地落在维吉尔的视野中。年长者用右手托着披萨，戏谑地勾起嘴角——这可不是最后一块，但丁——他说，将D-A-N-T-E这个名字的尾音延长到令人窒息的地步，就好像维吉尔正用手指戳着他的脑袋，说：懦夫，如果你想要，为什么不来拿——前来赴约吧，但丁。

于是但丁靠近一步，吃掉了维吉尔嘴边的披萨。

如果让他们分别回忆，那么，关于这段时间的关系进展，唯一能够得到的评价只有突飞猛进，就像性能极佳的超跑驶入高速公路，一骑绝尘。对比之下，数十年后他们的相处都显得索然无味起来。维吉尔被但丁带入卧室。他们吻在一起，交缠间还裹挟着披萨未来得及散去的油脂气息。是一楼的卧室，正对着维吉尔睡着的沙发。是一张上下铺的床，足够大，大到他们两个睡在一起也没有问题，而上铺的唯一用途是囤积杂物。但丁掀开床帘，一块漆黑布料，引导维吉尔陷入蓬松柔软的被褥之中，好让他忘记嘲讽自己没有叠被子这个坏习惯。

当一个人暂时没有目标会变成什么样？维吉尔曾经思考过这个问题，他无法想象。他选择离开家，或者说，他被心中的意愿驱逐，离开了家，他为抉择造成的后果奋斗，为在学校中站稳脚跟努力。但现在，他的下方是软乎乎的被褥，阳光路过的气息从每一个分子缝隙中漏出来，如同满溢的水冒出杯沿；他的上方是臭但丁，留长的头发扫在他光裸饱满的额头上，发痒，让他忍不住伸手去挠，发红的痕迹被啄吻遮盖。

但丁拉上床帘，与墙相贴的床铺瞬间阴暗下来。维吉尔捧着他的脸，短暂地分开。但丁居高临下地看着他，这让维吉尔感到被冒犯，感到不爽，但丁眼中仍然亮着的光芒让他的不适加剧，他一时间分不清到底是什么让他感到恶心。当但丁再次亲吻他时他明白了，此时的维吉尔没有目标，在这个时间他能够舒适地承担兄长责任，对但丁施以纵容——兄长责任！

他忍住掐死自己的冲动，转而将双臂缠绕在但丁的脖颈。

事实上，他们没有做爱，显然直接上垒也超出了但丁的承受范围。亲吻之后但丁的下体硬得蹭在内裤上，无法释放让他深感难受。维吉尔掏出但丁的阴茎，不得章法地让他射精。在用卫生纸擦干精液之后，但丁提起裤子就离开了房子，像被火点着了屁股的公鸡。维吉尔这才开始收拾他的行李箱。他把自己的物件放在但丁的一边，看上去成双成对。你不应该这么做。他听见有个声音在说。可另一个声音出来反驳：这样做也没什么大不了的。他们都被维吉尔否定了。他必须听从自己内心真正的声音，于是他采取了折中的方法——一半相贴，一半远离——结果就是造成了第三人居住的错觉。当他和但丁的牙杯贴在一起时，维吉尔看着镜中的画面抱住头，噩梦，这就是噩梦。

维吉尔离开这栋房子，关上门就好像把所有的意乱情迷关在脑后，接着上锁，它就能如同困兽被囚禁于牢笼一般无法动弹。右转，然后向前走，无论走到什么地方都好，维吉尔迈开腿。他的双眼直直看着前方，就像目标刻在视野的中央，真是一副有决心的样子。就这样，他穿过校门，来到图书馆的面前。在维吉尔讶异自己竟如此熟悉这条通往图书馆的道路之前，还有其他事情抢先一步占据他的心头——他甚至没有感到小腿的肌肉酸痛，就已经走进了图书馆。在那里，他拿起了他曾看过一次又一次的诗集，原来他们的路途长度不成正比。

“噢玫瑰，你病了！  
那无形的飞虫  
乘着黑夜飞来了  
在风暴呼号中。

找到了你的床  
钻进红色的欢欣；  
他的黑暗而隐秘的爱  
毁了你的生命。”

他踩着闭馆时间离开了这个地方。天黑透了，连如此清澈月光都化成虚影，他的道路被接连的灯光照耀得清晰，却总有地方模糊。维吉尔路过垃圾箱，里面食物腐烂的味道让他想吐。他顺着手机定位找到酒吧，毫不意外地在酒吧找到但丁。维吉尔揪着他的风衣领口冲出大门，但丁挥起拳头冲着他的左脸颊来上一拳。维吉尔被这一拳刺激得松开手。他矮下身，对着但丁的下巴一记上勾拳。围观的人越来越多，但丁从后背抓住他拉进小巷。就好像那个夜晚的重现，维吉尔硬邦邦的手肘顶在他的腹部，将他掀翻在地。这一次，但丁侧卧在地上，他的右耳能够听见地下世界的繁华。维吉尔一脚踩在他的腰侧，五指弯曲抓起弟弟蓬乱的头发。

“我听不见了。”但丁笑着说，双眼直勾勾地看着维吉尔，“地下有人在说话。”

他挪动压在身下的手，粗砺的砂石小路在手背留下数条血痕。但丁抓住维吉尔的脚踝往身后翻滚，后者重心不稳摔在地上，后脑勺撞击地面，发出沉闷的呐喊。维吉尔感觉自己的眼前是一大块马赛克方块，但丁就像个被屏蔽的危险图像。

他在靠近！有人在尖叫。

尖叫声像是突如其来的海潮，潮落之后是趋于无限的平静。

闪光灯亮起后，他接受了噩梦。

事情愈演愈烈。

他们分头前往各自的学校，课桌上摆着一摊来路不明的钱和纸条，上面写着电话和下流的无耻话——就好像亲眼看过他们上床似的。但丁和维吉尔留下钱，把纸条扔进垃圾箱。放学后他们用那些钱买牛排。嚼着肌红蛋白溢出的鲜牛肉，他们默契地嘲笑那些空花钱的蠢货们。有些家伙想要把他们堵在墙角操上几轮，却因为对象强壮有力而无从下手，没想到自己的龌蹉心思被看出会遭到报应：但丁冲他们翻了个白眼，走开，回到他的位置睡起大觉；维吉尔就不同，他用社团的木制长刀将那些家伙掀翻在地，走之前不忘狠狠羞辱一番，只是回报罢了。

可他们还是受挫。闪光灯从四面八方照来，坐在不同的办公室里，他们想着同一件事：不能让伊娃知道，不能让斯巴达知道。于是他们接受停课处罚，直到那些流言蜚语和艳色新闻统统从他们身边滚开。但丁骑着摩托来到维吉尔身边，在人来人往的校门口摘下头盔，维吉尔亲吻他的架势像在报复，又像心智未熟的孩子在无端炫耀。他们知道这样的画面必定会叫某些人呕吐，但他们只是在做自己想做的事，又有什么好责怪的？照门，闪光灯，那些伸向他们掩藏之处的手才应该被惩罚。  
今天是他们最后一天收到钱，直到今天也没有人敢冲上来叫他们卖屁股。但丁订了一份豪华的披萨外卖，在乱七八糟的地方把钱花得精光。他们喝光了一整箱啤酒，酩酊倒在沙发的两端。被酒精淹没之后维吉尔拒绝做爱，他们打开电视，新闻频道在播报一起杀人案。

但丁说：“挺无聊的。”

维吉尔歪过头，用气声说：“我要让那个渣滓消失在这个地方。”

但丁也歪过头：“你想怎么做？”

顿了一会，他又说：“随你心意去做吧，老哥。这次我不会拦你。”

电视机的白光打在他们脸上。

那个人又来了，他们不约而同看向对方。头顶的灯忽然闪了一下，床帘上的影子消失又重来。但丁握着维吉尔的手，指甲痕深得发红。他们的大腿和小腿交叠，他们知道很快就会有相机运作的噪音，把满屋的寂静打成一地的碎玻璃。那个人进来了，杰克，还是丹尼？不重要，那么就叫他丹尼吧。他似乎料定但丁和维吉尔除了咒骂与诅咒什么也做不了，而他可以拍下他们撸动对方阴茎的照片发到网上，色情网站吧大概，兄弟乱伦之类的，他可费了些金钱和时间查到维吉尔的资料。

丹尼对他的工作很有信心，他靠这个得到一笔不菲的收入——感谢但丁和他的基佬兄弟！——买了新鞋，买到街边最贵的妓女。他在操她的时候能喝上威士忌，醒来也不会担心衣不蔽体地睡在大街上。这就是抓住机会，他告诉自己。然后机会抓住了他，或者说，是但丁和维吉尔抓住了他。他们的婊子兄弟的手掌心湿漉漉的，是汗液，还是精液，总之捂住他口鼻的手掌心有一股咸涩的味道。丹尼在大叫救命之前就昏过去了，他为了偷拍专门买的相机砸在坚硬的木地板上。后来但丁捡起那个相机，裂缝长在镜头上，像是一道又一道不合时宜的疤。

他把相机放在书架上，维吉尔皱起眉头，因为他最爱的诗集就在那里。

于是但丁把相机扔进垃圾桶。

病态的渣滓。维吉尔评价道，全然忘记到底是谁在床上含着兄弟的鸡巴还大张着嘴哼哼。他抄起水果刀，苹果的汁液还腻在刀刃侧面。但丁摁下按钮，顶灯亮起，暖橙色的灯光泄了下来，就像他们曾经见过的瀑布一般流畅。那把刀并不很锋利，卷起苹果皮时都要下一番功夫，切开人的皮肉却那么简单。苹果的汁液混进厚厚的脂肪层，糖与油脂融合，血液犹豫过后贴着皮肤弄脏裤裆。但丁双手下垂，眼神发直，好像在走神，目光却看着维吉尔。他杀人了。想法从但丁脑中一掠而过，就像今天风刮乱了他的头发似的。丹尼终于惨叫起来，他的脚揣在维吉尔的小腿上，双手捂住腹部，固定那把刀，血却撒泼似得往外横冲直撞，从他的裤裆开始蔓延开来。他哭泣，鼻涕与唾液融合在一起，时不时呛到自己，请求但丁救救他，不要杀他，他犯了错，他不该这么做。

你杀人了，但丁对维吉尔说，你不该这么做。

所以你现在应该救他。维吉尔整理垂下的头发。他的左脚踩在丹尼的小腿上，往下一压，长着雀斑的男孩更加撕心裂肺地哭叫。维吉尔抽出那把刀，丹尼的血染红了他尚未整理的袖口。如果插到骨头，这把刀一定会卷边。他甩手，血点子飞溅在地上，炸出一枚枚红点，像是一位位合格的跳伞兵。但丁没想过维吉尔会杀人，他只知道维吉尔具有极强的领地意识。当他在他的领地当中，任何一名第三者的加入都会触发警报。但丁吐了吐舌头，他已经有了主意，他必须袖手旁观。可他看见维吉尔同样垂在一旁的手攥成拳头，颤抖着，仿佛电流在外圈奔跑。但丁走上前，脚步沉稳，于是丹尼知道自己今天不会得救。

但丁伸出双手按住丹尼的肩膀，维吉尔用那把水果刀割开他的喉咙。他们眼中的对方趋于平静，那是因为他们都在颤抖。为什么会变成这样。二十年后，一个平淡的日子，他们会问自己，却不会问对方，除非但丁找他打架，或者维吉尔不肯理他。现在，他们共同的罪人男孩因为卷边的水果刀而更加痛苦，但丁不得不握住兄长的手往那里再割一刀，这样大动脉中的血就能更快地蔓延出来。

我们来打个赌吧，但丁。维吉尔稳了稳声线。

我现在不想跟你玩。但丁说。我们不应该这么做。

他们把男孩的尸体装进黑色塑料袋，挖开后院的玫瑰田。盛开的玫瑰花瓣斑驳不堪，黑夜中飞来的昆虫将它们污染，食用，最后变成一副破败不堪的模样。起风了，风吹得他们的铲子都在摇晃。我们杀人了。将塑料袋扔进土坑后但丁念道。维吉尔转身离开，留下但丁一人将黑黄的土壤撒在尸体之上，最终恢复出一块平地。他们回到房间，关灯，拉上床帘，只留下一盏小小的顶灯发热发亮，影子印在布料上。那片玫瑰田，空出的一块如同中年男人头顶的斑秃一样刺眼。腐烂的玫瑰，在长久的纠缠下陷入病症。黑夜，起风了，风将脱落的玫瑰花瓣扬起，又扔在地上。如果谁能想起一年前玫瑰田的盛景，一定会大惊失色，悲伤得自缢而死，这样这个地方就会多出更多尸体。

维吉尔跟但丁做爱，互相撸动射精之后他们的肚子叫了。他们需要吃肉，生活费已不多，此时才开始后悔埋掉尸体的决定是不是做得太早。接着但丁从床头柜拿出润滑剂，抹在维吉尔的后穴，欢欣才真正开始。年长者拉紧床帘，顶灯熄灭，窗外的风在呼号，在敲打玻璃。但丁进入了他，粗大的阴茎填满他的后穴。在这个黑暗而隐秘的地方，他要放声喘息，放声呻吟，他与但丁深刻的感情终究会将他们毁掉，无论是从现在开始，还是从某个时刻开始，无论是过去还是将来，窗外的病玫瑰在守望，飞虫前往，土壤之下，有一对耳朵，一双眼睛，永远在守望。


End file.
